Naruto's Disney World Adventure
by tuneland1
Summary: Naruto and the gang decide to go to Disney World with their friend Ami. First time to ride a roller coaster equals lot's of screams and That also includes annoying songs sung by robotic dolls. This can end in only one way and I bet it's gonna be hilarious!


**Writers note: I got this idea from my own trip to Disney World. :) ^.^ This story is interactive and has hidden quotes from various Disney movies, indicatded by (#). If you can guess them all from here to the end of the story, you win... something... I haven't thought of a prize yet ^^; Anyway, I plan to continue this story no matter what (b/c i'm in 'gung ho' mode!) So i'm going to have Tinkerbell do the honers!**

**Tinkerbell: *uses her wand to open up the story***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

In the busy streets of Konoha, a young girl nonchalantly gazed out her open window, watching the world go by. Simply, she was bored. There were no new missions and training had ended hours ago. Then again, she could go do something herself, but she was too tired to get up from the spot she was sitting in. It was just too troublesome.

The girl immediately smacked herself. Great, now she was sounding just like Shikamaru. She needed to do something before she turned into a complete moop or worst…. Sasuke.

Anyway, this girl's name is Ami (actually it's Amy but that's how people pronounce it) and she's a fairly new ninja. Having come from a strange land called America to learn the ways of a ninja; she improved at a decent rate. Even though she was 15 and a genin (well Naruto is too and he did teach her to summon 10 to 12 shadow clones at a time.) and not that very skilled, but she could amount to something in a few years.

She sighed, pushing her blond hair out of her face. "When will my life begin, as a ninja at least,"(1) She said.

"Hey Ami!"

Ami, slightly startled, (and embarrassed that someone may have caught her talking to herself) looked down from her perch to find a certain pink haired kunoichi waving at her. She wasn't wearing her normal ninja uniform which meant that she was also done with training for the day. "Are you doing anything today?" she called up to her.

"Nope," Ami called back. "It's been pretty boring around here"

"That's what I was thinking too!" Sakura looked around then back up at Ami. "I have a proposition for you. Stay right there."

Sakura leapt up into the air trying to keep her legs together since she was wearing her favorite skirt. The jump was a little less than graceful, but it's really hard to do basic ninja skills in your regular clothes, especially when you're trying to keep your dignity. She nearly missed the windowsill and Ami had to hold onto her arm and help pull her in.

"Thanks" the kunoichi said.

"So this proposition," Ami asked grabbing a nearby pillow and putting in it her lap. "Is it a good one or a bad one like asking me to clean out a litter box?"

Sakura laughed and sat down next to Ami. "No, I think it's good."

"Lay it on me."

"Ok," Sakura said taking a breath. "You know how you talk about America a lot and how there's a lot of things to do there?"

Ami nodded. There were countless times that she would go on and on about her old home.

"Well," Sakura continued. "I was thinking that since the village has been so peaceful lately that maybe we could take a small vacation there to one of those places."

Ami blinked. "You're serious"

"Uh, yes." Sakura looked to the side not expecting this reaction from her friend.

Ami then let out a cheer. "Yes! I totally agree with you!" Ami reached out and hugged her. "But wait," she said letting go. "Is Lady Tsunade going to approve this?"

"You don't need to worry about that," the pinkette assured. "It's already approved. We can take the whole gang with us and get this. It's officially a C mission so we're getting paid to go on vacation."

"That's awesome!" Ami said nearly bouncing out her seat but then she suddenly stopped. "But wait. Where do you want to go?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't know much about America. All I know is that we have to pick one place."

"Just one place?" Ami questioned. How could she do that? There was the city life in the East and the beaches to the west. There is the grand canyon, Mt. Rushmore, Hollywood, New York city, the plains of Texas, Hollywood, Las Vegas, D.C. … and Hollywood!

"Well," Sakura suggested. "Just think of place you have always wanted to see or a place you've always loved. That should narrow it down."

"Hmm, I'll try"(2) Ami said entering a thought process. She wanted her friends to have a good time-no! A magical time!

…

Wait a second! What is the most magical place on Earth?

"Sakura, I know what we're gonna do today!"(3) She exclaimed picturing a light bulb above her head.

"You mean what we're gonna do for the vacation?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I said."

"No, you said 'today'."

"You're missing the point. U_U "

"What point?"

"Yeeeeah, you defiantly didn't get what I said. ¬_¬ "

"What did you say?"

"Ugh, Sakura!"

"What?"

"I know where we can go. That's what I meant."

"…Oh…Where?"

Ami's eyes lit up so much that you could feel the brightness in the room. With a giggle she got up and opened her arms. "We're going to Disney world!"

* * *

**Writers note: The beginning is kind of lacking but trust me, it's gets better once they get to the park :) I know this one is short but they will get longer. **

**Please review! ^.^**


End file.
